


Дом там, где сердце

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Sanri



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loth-Cat, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: Рей прилетает на Явин-4, где ее ждут Финн и По. Они не виделись уже несколько месяцев.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Дом там, где сердце

Окна заливает рассеянный свет, легкий ветерок колышет белые занавески. Диковинные птицы с ярким оперением и длинными хвостами заливисто приветствуют пробуждение Рей. Простыня под ладонью мягкая, согретая теплом тел, подушка — словно облако. 

Похоже, она проснулась последней. 

Рей прилетела поздней ночью, сил хватило только на быстрый душ, а после она свалилась на кровать, явно разбудив обоих. Успела на секунду устыдиться, кажется, даже умудрилась пробормотать извинения, но ответа уже не услышала — спала мертвым сном.

Судя по положению солнца, сейчас уже полдень.

Рей вскакивает, потягивается, чтобы размять затекшие за ночь мышцы. Одежды, в которой она прилетела — уже немного поистрепавшейся, но удобной, — нет на месте, а на дверце шкафа поджидает новый комплект. К счастью, это не платье: узкие брюки и туника до середины бедра розовато-лавандового оттенка.

Рей поспешно облачается и сбегает вниз. Деревянная лестница скрипит под ее весом, с кухни призывно доносятся ароматные запахи (что-то жареное, что-то пряное, каф). 

У стола, спиной к ней, сидит Финн и читает с датапада.

Рей подкрадывается к нему, наклоняется и звонко чмокает в затылок.

Финн взвизгивает, и Рей смеется. 

— Рей! 

— Солдат не должен терять бдительности ни при каких условиях! — наставительно провозглашает Рей, игнорируя возмущенные протесты, слишком занятая тем, что заглядывает во все имеющиеся кастрюли и миски. В наличии: омлет из яиц гартро, тушеное мясо нерфа в винном соусе, рагу из бобов, дыня, кекс. Рей нагребает на тарелку всего по чуть-чуть. На самом деле — на две тарелки, но она только что вернулась с Татуина, на котором толком нечего было есть. А с готовкой По ничто не сравнится.

Финн, завидев ее тарелку (тарелки), восклицает:

— Ты же лопнешь!

— Это вряд ли. Где По?

— В городе, он хотел что-то прикупить...

Рей кивает, но уже мало обращает внимания на его слова, наслаждаясь вкусом сочного, приправленного острыми специями мяса. Еда — вот что до сих пор не устает ее поражать. По однажды пошутил, что ее легко можно взять в плен, заманив каким-нибудь десертом, за что и оказался на следующей же тренировке нещадно бит. 

В новом мире для Рей вообще очень много открытий и соблазнов.

— Ешь медленнее, никто ведь не отбирает, — ворчит Финн. 

Рей пытается остроумно ответить, но получается неразборчивое мычание. 

Финн морщится.

— Это отвратительно, ты в курсе?

Рей сглатывает и подмигивает в ответ.

— Но ты все равно меня любишь.

— Сам не знаю за что, — бесстрастно соглашается Финн. Рей бы кинула в него чем-нибудь, но под рукой нет ничего, кроме еды и ложки. Ложка ей пока еще нужна, а едой кидаться — преступление. 

— Чт`чтш?

Финн смотрит на нее устало и разочарованно. Рей почему-то не сомневается, что во время брифингов на докладывающих офицеров он смотрит так же, и те, наверняка, сразу же вытягиваются по струнке и изо всех сил стараются загладить вину.

— Что читаешь? — повторяет она.

— Про традиции Явина.

Рей задумчиво кивает головой. Дыня очень сладкая.

— Тебе разве не интересно?

— Не особо.

За последнее время Рей пришлось усвоить столько новой информации — о джедаях, о политике, о традициях, — что у нее голова пухнет. Если она должна узнать что-то действительно важное, По скажет. 

Из-под стола раздается шипение, а в следующий миг белый лот-кот По запрыгивает к Рей на колени и тянется наглой мордой к тарелке.

— Не корми его. Он лжец и манипулятор.

Рей насмешливо смотрит на Финна (отношения у этих двоих не заладились с первого дня: Рей не покидало ощущение, что кот просто ревнует) и, демонстративно дотянувшись до стоящей на столе вазочки с кошачьими лакомствами, скармливает коту одну штучку. 

Кот начинает раскатисто мурлыкать. Между ними никаких проблем нет. 

Финн недовольно зыркает в их сторону и утыкается обратно в датапад.

Рей зарывается пальцами в короткий мягкий мех, ерошит холку, поглаживает кромку огромных ушей. Мурлыканье становится громче.

На улице раздается рев двигателей — спидер По. 

Через пару минут он заходит на кухню. Подходит к Финну, прислоняется бедром, укладывая ладонь тому на затылок. Финн поднимает лицо вверх, По наклоняется и легко медленно и страстно целует его в губы. Рей наблюдает за тем, как Финн обнимает По за бедра, сильнее запрокидывает голову, стонет. По разрывает поцелуй, напоследок чмокнув Финна в нос.

— Я привез все необходимое, сегодня настрою тебе голонет.

— Спасибо, По. — Финн приникает ласково головой к его животу, на мгновение обнимает крепче, а затем отстраняется, возвращаясь к чтению. 

По смотрит на Рей.

— Я не могу встать. Меня оккупировали.

По смеется.

Он подходит к ней медленно, широко и предвкушающе улыбаясь. У Рей от этой его улыбки что-то екает под самым сердцем, заливая щеки теплом, а уши краской. По касается ее распущенных волос, проводит пальцем по ушной раковине — Рей прерывисто вздыхает — оглаживает бровь. Криффов любитель растянуть удовольствие. Должно быть, недовольство отражается у нее на лице, Финн в стороне фыркает. Улыбка По становится слегка самодовольной.

Ах, так.

Рей мягко подталкивает кота, понукая его спрыгнуть, встает, хватает По за отворот рубашки и целует. Тот опускает руки ей на талию, чуть наклоняет голову в сторону — да, спасибо, так гораздо удобнее — приоткрывает рот, прихватывая зубами ее нижнюю губу. Рей шипит, вскидывает руку, вплетая пальцы в кудри По, сжимает, оттаскивая его от себя.

Засранец продолжает улыбаться.

— Никаких зубов.

По целует ее снова, на этот раз неторопливо, лаская слегка приоткрытыми губами. 

— Я соскучился. 

— Я улечу снова через два дня.

На лице По мелькает горечь, но только на мгновение: они в постоянных разъездах, видятся урывками, а уж втроем — и того реже. Радоваться приходится каждой мелочи, каждому проведенному вместе дню.

Финн обхватывает их обоих, сжимает в крепких объятиях. Рей целует его в горло, в угол челюсти, приподнимает лицо, закрывая глаза. Поцелуи с По — это всегда в каком-то смысле сражение, с Финном же все совсем иначе: тот мягче, спокойнее, чутко прислушивается к каждому движению и оттенку эмоций.

Рей млеет, стонет от ощущения того, как мозолистые пальцы По скользят по коже, посылая волну дрожи по позвоночнику. 

Последние остатки напряжения покидают тело.

Нет ничего лучше, чем вернуться домой.

Со стола падает тарелка. Они дружно вздрагивают, расцепляются. 

Лот-кот спрыгивает на пол, унося в зубах плитку шоколада, которую ему есть не стоит.

— Шедар! — вопит По и бросается за ним.

Рей хохочет, уткнувшись головой в плечо Финна.

— А я говорил. Этот кот — опасность. Засланный резидент Первого Ордена.

От смеха на глазах выступают слезы.

— Финн, этот кот слишком стар!

— Он под длительным прикрытием. И вообще, единственный, кого он ненавидит, — это я. Все сходится.

— Может, проблема в том, что ты вечно прогоняешь его, отказываешься гладить и кормить, а не в том, что он лазутчик врага?

— Сомнительно.

Кот врывается на кухню: шерсть дыбом, глаза горят. Шоколад все еще зажат между его зубов. Кот бросается вперед, но Рей успевает первой, хватает его под живот и отнимает украденное. Кот не особо и сопротивляется. Выпущенный на свободу, шипит для острастки и выскальзывает на улицу через окно.

Спустя секунду в дверях появляется По, врезаясь в косяк. Волосы у него всклокочены, на предплечьях — длинные царапины.

— Где он? Шоколад! Его будет рвать!

Рей невозмутимо разворачивает обертку, откусывая приличный кусок. Горький. Ее любимый.

По облегченно оседает на стул. 

— Опасность, — резюмирует Финн.

Как же ей этого не хватало.


End file.
